The Time Lord
by HarvestMoonTales
Summary: He knew where he was going; he had been travelling throughout time forever. He was the Time Lord aka Peeta Mellark or also known as the Doctor. He had traveled to Panem, a country that had been exiled. There was only one to save Panem from death. But she had to be prepared for her role. He was going to meet The Mockingjay. Eventual K/P romance later on.


**A/N: I Know, I know, I shouldn't be starting a new story, but this came to me, and I really wanted to get it out on here. However, keep an eye out for one of my stories being updated soon! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games and Doctor Who.**

* * *

He knew where he was going; he had been travelling throughout time forever.

But to what time and whom he would meet, he did not know. They normally knew whom he was, for in their minds, they had already met him. However, he did not know them.

The tall four walls of his transportation or machine that he used to travel from time frame to time frame were no stranger to him. They had been the only thing to allow him to understand what was going on in the world. It allowed him to travel back many centuries before current time to fix problems that were not even about to happen, or to help stop future annihilation of the human race over the course of thousands of years.

He looked around out of his windows in his time travelling machine which he called, the TARDIS. He was finally at his destination. He was on an old battle ground. There was a reason he was brought here.

He opened his old era telephone booth door and stepped out of his machine. The ground was dry and lifeless.

As he stepped across the drought-caused dust clumps, clouds of light brown particles blew about, placing greater insistence on the fact that he was all alone; that there was no one alive. Perhaps for miles, perhaps for all of the planet at the time he was standing in.

He pulled out his special wand called a Sonic Screwdriver that did almost anything. It reacted against any evil demons or weapons that had been placed to kill him. It could locate where things invisible to the naked eye were, and more. It lit up in his hand and whirred to life.

He scanned the empty space before him, looking for clues, anything. The wand clicked. He was in luck. Just a little further, and all the information as to what was going on in this time frame would be presented to him.

He looked around to make sure that no one was around; he could never be too careful in strange time frames. If he wasn't careful, someone would steal the TARDIS and possibly ruin the future of the world or country more than it already was destroyed.

He continued on his journey until he found an old graveyard. He wasn't exactly sure of whom he was looking for in this situation or what the reason for was, but when he came across what he needed, he would know.

There weren't very many grave markers, mostly just mounds of broken dirt, covering lifeless bodies left from mass murders.

Even after all he had seen in his many years of experience in this role of Time Lord, he could not help but cringe and shiver at the thought of human annihilation.

He came upon a few rows of markers; he was sure that what he was looking for was located in those rows.

Each stone marker listed a name of a child between the ages of twelve to eighteen, all from a place called District Twelve, in a country named Panem. The exiled country.

All of the stones were exact replicas of one another, very plain, all dust covered, the only thing different from each one was the name on the marker. But when he looked closely at one of them, it differed from all the rest, like a rebel. The stone looked like it had been licked by fire. And on the stone, was embossed in gold, the shape of a bird. He knew of this bird. He knew of its history. How it stood for rebellions, and for the freedom that it had when it could fly. The name on the marker was Katniss Everdeen. She died at age sixteen, to something called the Hunger Games. That was the reason for Panem's annihilation.

The girl was the freedom to the people. She didn't get a chance to spread her wings yet. That is what sent history down the drain and to cause it to go wrong.

He spotted one growth among the dead. A dandelion standing brightly with its yellow petals stretching out. He picked it up and placed it in his shirt's lapel.

He headed back to the TARDIS with only one goal in mind. He had to save this country, for it would kill the entire human race. He was sure of it.

And the one to fix this issue, to lead the way out of human slavery and annihilation had to be prepared for this role.

He was going to meet the girl, The Mockingjay.

* * *

**Review!**


End file.
